


Too Much

by cant_pick_a_ship



Series: jatp fics bc i'm bored [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Comfort, How do I tag?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Reggie Peters Angst (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Sensory Overload, bobby is nice, he/they Reggie, kinda a panic attack, we die like sunset curve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_pick_a_ship/pseuds/cant_pick_a_ship
Summary: Reggie was having a bad day, well not a bad day more like a loud day. Everything was just too much for his brain to sort out and for once, band practice didn't help.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: jatp fics bc i'm bored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150409
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written for jatp... hopefully it's okay. This is from my own experience but if I get something wrong pls correct me.
> 
> TW//reference to self-harm (nails digging into skin)

Reggie woke up to their sheets itching his whole body. He quickly climbed out of bed and threw on his normal outfit. A white shirt, red flannel, and his leather jacket. Something was off though, the material of his flannel wasn’t as soft as it usually was but they shrugged it off thinking that he probably forgot to add fabric softener when they were washing his clothes. 

The yelling going on downstairs was louder than normal and they hoped it hadn’t woken up his sister. He snuck down the hallway as quietly as he could to his little sister’s room. 

Their heart broke when he saw her curled up in her bed holding onto her teddy bear as if her life depended on it. She was only five, too young to be woken up by breaking glass. Her eyes were glassy with tears.

“Addie, hey, come here.” Reggie crouched down and opened his arms, inviting his little sister to run into them. That’s exactly what she did. Reggie ignored the itchy feeling that happened when he clung to him. With the help of Addie, they got her dressed and picked her back up.

He grabbed his phone from his room and walked back downstairs. Quickly they walked into the living room, far enough away that if something was thrown it wouldn’t hit him. “Uh hey mom, dad? Um.. I have to go to band practice, is it okay if I take Adeline with me?”

Reggie’s dad looked up for a quick second and shrugged, shooing them out of the room. The two continued fighting as Reggie placed both his and Addie’s shoes on.  
Band practice wasn’t for another two hours so the two of them were just going to walk the streets for a little while. Maybe Reggie would treat Addie to lunch. First, he’d have to stop by the studio for their wallet though. He didn’t trust it at home, scared that their parents would raid it for whatever money they’d need.

Reggie pushed open the doors and set Addie down letting her color in one of her coloring books that were there.

“Oh hey Reg, I didn’t know you were coming.”

Reggie spun around to see Bobby behind him. Of course Bobby was there, the studio was literally off his house.

“Yeah, Addie wanted to come say hello and just couldn’t wait.”Reggie laughed, surprised at how genuine they sounded. “I hope it’s okay that we’re here.”

“Yeah of course dude.” Bobby looked out the doors for a second. “Are you guys hungry? I could make some sandwiches.”

“No uh, I was actually going to see if little Adeline wanted to go get some food in a little. You’re welcome to join if you want to.”

Addie perked up at the word food and ran over to where Reggie was. “Bobby!” Addie had met all the band members but Bobby was her favorite. 

Maybe it was because he gave her cookies and piggyback rides all the time, or maybe it's because he always got the least sweaty and could pick her up after practices. Nobody knows, but Bobby loves that he's the favorite.

Bobby crouched down to be at eye level with the 5-year-old. “Hi Addie, what would you like to eat?”

“Um…” Addie tapped her chin in thought, “pizza!”

Bobby laughed and picked up the girl, careful to keep her white skirt down. “Of course we can get pizza. You Peters just love your pizza don’t you?”

The three walked down to the pizza place that they often frequented. Bobby didn’t miss the displeased look on Reggie's face when the waitress touched his arm while apologizing for the long wait. He didn’t think much of it.

After they finished eating the pizza they made the fifteen-minute walk back to the studio. At that point, Reggie was starting to feel better. Sure the overlapping noises would bounce around in his head and his flannel was still rough on their skin, but they were distracted from it.

“Bobby, Reggie, nice of you to show up.”

Alex and Luke were both sitting on the worn-out couch waiting for them.

Bobby waved as he set down the box with leftover pizza. “Hey guys, sorry we’re late, the pizza place was pretty busy.”

“Taking our boyfriend on a date are we?” Luke teased.

Reggie tensed. “N-no that, that wasn’t it. I… we were just getting lunch with Addie. I wouldn’t… uh…”

“He’s just joking Reggie calm down.” Alex put a hand over Reggie's heart and placed Reggie's hand over his. “You’re fine don’t worry.” Reggie felt the soft fabric of Alex’s hoodie under his hand and became highly aware of how uncomfortable he really was in his own. Alex seemed to notice, but he didn’t say anything. He trusted that Reggie would come to him if he was upset.  
Reggie walked over to where Luke and Addie were. Luke was helping Addie to choose a coloring book and had the crayon splayed over the little table. “Hey, you should probably get the ear protection. I don’t want my little sister going deaf because of Alex’s drums.”

“Yeah.” Luke went off to fetch the earmuffs. He sent Alex a worried glance and got a shrug in return. He handed the protection to Addie.

Band practice started and that’s when everything went bad. First, it was the overlapping instruments. To him, they weren’t fitting together and they were jumbling together to no end. The sunlight was ten times brighter than it should have been and the flickering of the lights above him made him want to screw his eyes shut. The only good thing was the heaviness of the bass on his shoulder. The distractions caused him to mess up the bass line to Now or Never, something he should know in his sleep. 

The band stopped playing and Luke carefully walked up to Reggie who was still fumbling to play his part. He carefully cupped Reggies face causing the younger one to jump back.  
Reggie was panicking. There was too much at once. It was all too loud and too bright.

Bobby decided that this would best be handled by Alex and Luke since the three of them were all dating. He carefully pulled the ear protection off of one of Addie's ears. “Hey Addie, I think there are some cookies inside. Should we go get one?”

Addie nodded happily following Bobby out of the house. Alex mouthed a thank you towards Bobby.

“Hey, Reg? Babe? Let’s get the bass off you yeah?” Alex asked, slowly reaching out his arms.

Reggie was lost in his own world. Now instead of the bass pulling him down, it was his nails digging into his palms. This made it easy for Alex to take off the heavy bass before setting it on it’s stand.

“Reg do you want heavy, light, or no touch?” Luke asked.

Reggie whined, not being able to make the words come out of his mouth. His breaths came quicker and his nails dug in further as he retreated to the closest corner of the room.

“Hey no, it’s okay.” Alex desperately wanted to hold Reggie's hands to stop his nails from breaking the surface. “Look at us if you’re with us yeah?”

Reggie lifted his head from where it had fallen between his knees.

“You’re doing great. Now, do you want light, heavy, or no touch? Just hold up one, two, or three fingers.”

Reggie held up three fingers and tugged his flannel off.

“Okay. Can you lay your hands flat? I don't want your nails hurting your hands okay?” Alex knew there wasn’t too much he could do. The best way to handle it was to sit a few feet away and wait until Reggie had calmed down.

Reggie nodded and opened up his hands. His palms were up and Alex could see the red crescent indents. Their breaths coming a bit easier now that the flannel was off. But the light still remained. The blinding light from above and from the garage door that was left open.

“Hey, Alex do you have this covered? I’m going to go get them some snacks and water.”

“Yeah, I got this.”

Luke left but made sure to close the door and turn off the lights before he left.

This left Alex in the dimly lit room with Reggie. “Reggie I’m going to let you initiate everything okay?”

Reggie waited a few seconds before moving closer to Alex. Soon enough he was sitting on Alex’s lap trying to touch as much of Alex’s soft pink hoodie as he could. He pulled once on Alex’s hoodie.

Alex gripped Reggie into a tight hug and exaggerated his breaths for Reggie to copy. He ran a hand through Reggie's hair and whispered in his ear. He wasn’t sure what Reggie was experiencing. He’d never had it happen to him before. They sat like this for about five minutes until Reggie was starting to feel better.

“Um, can I uh…” Reggie started but the question got lost in their throat.

“What is it?” Alex asked softly.

“Um, your hoodie. It’s soft.”

“Do you wanna wear it?” Alex asked.

Reggie scooted back and nodded.

Alex took the hoodie off and helped get Reggie's white shirt off of them. He quickly slipped the hoodie over Reggie’s body and led them both to a blanket that Luke had placed on the ground upon his return.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Luke said. He handed Reggie a cold water bottle that Reggie happily took.

“Could you explain what happened?” Alex asked.

“Everything was too loud and too bright and too itchy.”

Alex and Luke exchanged looks a little confused as to what Reggie meant but nodded towards Reggie.  
“Does it happen often?”

“I dunno, only when I’m overwhelmed I guess.”

“Okay, well if it ever gets bad just let me know okay? You can wear my hoodie whenever you need to.”

Bobby took this moment to come back in with Addie. “Hey, I hope it’s okay. She said she wanted to finish coloring and I couldn’t stall her anymore.”

“Yeah it’s okay,” Reggie whispered. “What’re you coloring?” Reggie said louder to Addie.”

“A horsey!” she squealed.

Reggie flinched a little, the loud noise hurting his head that already hurt. “Let’s use our inside voice okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too Adeline.”

You know we love you too?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, and I love you back. You too Bobbers, just a different kind of love for you.”

Alex and Luke nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we love you too Bobby.”

“You guys are such idiots, but I guess I love you.”

Luke threw his shoe at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this didn't come out how I intended but I think it's pretty good. If you want to request something you can comment it or send me something on tumblr (tho I don't really know how to use Tumblr that much) https://www.ghostlygaywrist.tumblr.com (do I need to link it idk)
> 
> Have a good day/afternoon/night whenever you're reading this!! Wear a mask and stay safe :)


End file.
